


it just... wants

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), implied terrible future decisions, the moonlit hermit presents and interesting possibility is the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: A drabble on the theme of grief and relentlessness.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	it just... wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is off brand for me. apologies. i NEVER do unmitigated angst, and yet...... take care of yourselves!! seek fluffier lizard kissin content if you need it, lord knows my back catalogue is full of the stuff........ sorry sorry.

"Keep, I need you to lower the temperature around- around the body. If we preserve-"

"Stop."

"-before decomposition begins, we might have a chance, if we move _fast_ enough-"

"Amaryllis, _stop_. It's over. He is… he is gone."

"That's- _not_ true, Arum. It's not _over_ and you _know_ it."

"Amaryllis-"

"It speaks to the small amount of life present in every object, whether inanimate, _deceased_ , or currently alive. _Your words_ , Arum. You found a Moonlit Hermit once."

She inhales, exhales, and lifts her red-rimmed eyes to his.

"We're _going_ to find another, and then we're going to bring him _back_."


End file.
